You Can Have Me
by Coilerfan35
Summary: Sweets brings to Brennan's attention that something is bothering Booth heavily. It's only when she finally talks to him that he tells her that his coma dream has placed a large dent in his heart, and he wants Brennan back. BB one shot.


**An: Okay, I saw this video on youtube, about Booth and Brennan and the song was Shattered by Trading Yesterday, yeah we've all heard the song for those two, but when I listened to it, and I thought of this idea, and I just had to write it. I must say I'm loving this, rocking out the stories thing going on. I'm working on the next chapter of The Protector and Getting In Touch too xD Hehehe :D**

* * *

"Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked, watching as Booth left the Jeffersonian, and Brennan looked after him, slightly conflicted before looking down to her work.

"Yes Dr. Sweets?"

"Do you mind if I…share something with you? About Agent Booth?"

Her head shot up and she glared defensively "If you criticize him, I swear Sweets. He's human, he can be upset over a case, don't dig into this more than you should."

"I'm not going to criticize him," Sweets said, standing up and shutting her door "I'm worried."

"About what?" Brennan asked, her voice suggest disinterest, but the darkening of her eyes suggest an identical worry.

"Agent Booth has been…acting, weird, over the last few weeks," Sweets began, sitting in the chair in front of her desk, holding his hand up when she opened her mouth to retaliate "And you know it's true."

"He's more distant, he's pushing YOU away," Sweets stressed, her eyes averting to her work as she moved her pen against her fingers nervously "He never pushes you away. If anything he pulls you closer. You're his crutch Dr. Brennan."

"Booth doesn't need a crutch," she whispered, signing her name off on one of the papers and closing the folder "He's a very strong and noble man, he doesn't need a crutch."

"You're a very strong and noble woman," Sweets retaliated, standing up and tapping his knuckle on her desk "How many times has he been your crutch?"

She looked up at him, her eyes betraying her usual collected and rational demeanor, but she stayed silent.

"All I want you to do is talk to him," Sweets suggested "When he pushes you away like he did, it's dangerous. You need to push yourself closer to him, show him you're there for him. Whatever is bothering him; can't be handled alone."

*****

"I thought I'd find you here," Brennan whispered, sitting down on the Lincoln Memorial steps beside him and gently brushing her knee against his.

"What are you doing here Bones?" he asked; his voice completely weak and defeated.

"I…I don't know how to do things like this, but…Sweets-"

"Sweets?" he growled "What kind of experiment is he doing now?"

"Booth…he said something was wrong, especially since…you were pushing me away," she whispered, reaching over and touching his hand, flinching when he tensed and moved his hand away from hers "Like that," she observed "Booth…why are you pushing me away? Did something with the case-"

"It wasn't the case," he immediately corrected, staring forward with hard, pained eyes that made Brennan's heart break, metaphorically.

"Did something happen with Parker? Or Rebecca?"

"It wasn't Rebecca, it wasn't Parker, it wasn't this case it's just…nothing Bones!" he growled, turning blazing eyes on her "Why can't you leave it like that?"

"Because you're hurting," she whispered, her eyes wide and glassy, a single tear dropping down her cheek before she stood up "But, it's alright, I'll leave you alone."

She rushed away quickly, and Booth found himself standing and running after her, screaming her name and grabbing her wrist when he finally caught up with her.

"Booth, you really need to make up your mind," she said, tearing her wrist from his grasp and crossing her arms over her chest, refusing to face him and half tempted to keep walking forward.

"Bones I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice cracking, like the walls he had built around himself that past week "It's just…what's upsetting me, is selfish."

"I don't care what it is Booth," she asserted, turning to face him and gasping inwardly at the agony written on his face "I've never seen you this upset, and I want to know what happened, and why you're not allowing me to help."

"I can't tell you Bones," he pleaded, shaking gently and biting his lip "I can't tell you."

"Then why did you stop me?" she asked, "I can't help you if you can't tell me what's bothering you. Truthfully Booth, I think you just don't WANT to tell me, but that's fine, you know where I'll be if you finally decide you can tell me what has you so upset."

He winced as she turned and walked away and blurted out words that stopped her in her tracks "It's about my coma."

She slowly turned, fear in her eyes, but quickly covered with hazy apathy "What about your coma?"

"About the dream…I had in my coma."

"Again," she whispered, almost breathlessly "What about it?"

"It's just…I've been thinking about it more and more and…I can't do this anymore Bones."

"Do what?" she asked, stepping forward.

"All of this, I can't do it."

"Like, being my partner?" her fear dripping like blood from a heavy cut, clenching his heart in a vice that he wished so heavily to avoid.

"Yeah Bones," he whispered "I can't do this anymore. That dream screwed me over Bones; you don't realize how much it hurts. I think back to that dream, about the baby we were going to have, about how happy we were, and then I see this reality, and…I want it back."

"The dream?"

"You," he whispered; his hand reaching up to touch her cheek "I want you back, I want the relationship we had in your book, not this…this hurts too much."

She was rigid, and completely frozen, her mouth gaping open, and her eyes wide, unable to reply.

He nodded and his hand fell "I'm sorry Bones, but we've been fighting this for years, and I've taken the last punch I can stand," he finished, two strong tears falling in front of her "I'll talk to Cullen in the morning, I doubt I'll be staying here, and I just wish the best for you Temperance."

And with that, he was gone.

*****

It was a week ago when he told her that he wanted her, and he hadn't seen her since. He talked to Cullen and he reluctantly agreed to send him to another FBI division in Vegas.

His bags were packed and he put them in the trunk of the cab and moved to sit in the back, giving directions to the airport and sitting back as the ride moved forward, a picture of this woman he loved with all his heart between his fingers, her smiling face the one thing he wanted to see before he left.

But he knew he wouldn't, and he moved to throw her picture away, before he stopped and placed it in his pocket, sighing and wiping his wet eyes before paying the taxi driver and grabbing his bags, moving into the crowded airport and checking in for his flight.

They called his flight number and he stood, looking around one last time before throwing his luggage with everyone else's and he moved towards the gate.

Until he heard someone scream his name.

The world was in slow motion as she ran towards him, pushing through people and running straight into his arms, knocking him almost to the ground as her arms locked tight around his neck and she pressed her face into his pulse, his arms circling her back and holding her tight to his chest.

"Bones," he sighed relieved, breathing in the scent of her hair and nuzzling his nose into the soft tendrils "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you," she whispered, not moving her face from his neck "And to tell you that you can have me."

"W-what?"

She pulled back and rested her hands on his cheeks, pressing her lips fully to his, and tenderly running her tongue along his lower lip, opening his mouth to her, and allowing her to caress his tongue with hers, their breaths mingling together heavily, before they parted for oxygen.

"I said, Booth…you can have me, all of me, forever."

"You don't believe in 'forever'," Booth whispered with a smile, resting his forehead against hers.

"But you do."


End file.
